La oscuridad despierta
by Gotriks ssj maximus
Summary: Un aliado del futuro aparece, con ello cambia la historia en su llegada, haciendo que Goku siga viviendo después de la lucha del torneo de artes marciales de Cell, pero viene a advertir a los guerreros z de un nuevo enemigo del futuro, que pasara? Descubranlo en esta gran historia.
1. Un final diferente

**Hola soy Gotriks ssj maximus lamento no haber subido el fic de Ranma, al parecer algo le pasa a la pagina de fanfiction que solo puedo hacer fics de dragón ball z no es que me moleste pero me hubiera gustado mas variedad, bueno si alguien lee esto ayudeme por favor ya que al hacer otro tipo de fic y elijo category se congela la pagina y el internet y tengo que reiniciar mi pc se lo agradecería bueno a empezar.**

 **Pero antes Dragón ball z no me pertenece los derechos de autor son de mi heroe Akira Toriyama, larga vida a Akira Toriyama.**

 **Esferas del dragon-personaje hablando.**

 **(Esferas del dragon)-personaje pensando.**

 **MALDICION-personje gritando.**

 **Opening:Chala Head Chala versión latino.**

 **El cielo resplandese,**

 **A mi alrededor, (alrededor),**

 **Al volar,**

 **Destellos,**

 **Brillan en las nubes sin fin,**

 **Con libertad puedes cruzar el cielo azul,(el cielo azul),**

 **La verdad,**

 **Como si una furia golpeara dentro de ti,**

 **Como si un volcán hiciera erupción,**

 **Derrite un gran glacial,**

 **Podras ver cerca un gran dragoooooon,**

 **Chala head chala,**

 **No importa lo que sucesad siempre el animo matendre,**

 **Chala head chala,**

 **Vibrante mi corazón si es de emocion,**

 **Haré u** **na henkidama,**

 **Chala head chala,**

 **No pienses nada solamente escucha,**

 **Sueños hay en tu corazóooon,**

 **Chala head chala,**

 **No importa lo que sucedad,**

 **Sonreire el dia de hooooooooooy.**

 **Capitulo 1: Un final diferente.**

 **Estaban los guerreros z luchando contra cell junior, estaban siendo masacrados uno por uno por los hijos de cell, en especial Goku que quedo inconsciente por un golpe de parte de un cell junior, Gohan no podía reaccionar.**

 **Valla,con que aun no te enojas...bien cell junior maten los a todos-dijo cell harto de esperar a que se enfuresca Gohan.**

 **Que?-dijo Gohan aterrado por la idea.**

 **Pero a lo lejos se encontrar a un hombre de pelo afro y traje de artista marcial, que se acercaba aterrado al campo de batalla carga do una cabeza?.**

 **Solo te lanzo cerca del niño?-pregunto án con miedo de acercarse mas donde se encontraba Cell.**

 **Si...ahora lanzame-dijo no.16 para ser lanzado donde se encuentra Gohan.**

 **CAMPO DE BATALLA.**

 **Gohan escuchame-dijo la cabeza de no.16 para que Gohan prestara atencion.**

 **No.16-dijo Cell sorprendido de que el androide no.16 siguiera con vida.**

 **Gohan, esc** **uchame bien, pelear por la justicia no es PEcado al contrario es una buena accion, se como te sientes, pero debes liberar tu furia solo así podrás cuidar y proteger lo que mas amas, por favor Gohan, cuida y protege lo que mas ame en mi corta vida...la tierra-dijo el androide no.16, que aunque fuera un robot todo lo que dijo lo hizo con el corazón.**

 **No.16, gracias por la ayuda, pero yo lo estoy haciendo a mi manera,así que no te metas-dijo cell.**

 **Por favor, te lo encargo Gohan-fue lo ultimo que dijo no.16 para se destruido por Cell.**

 **Valla, alguien mas al que pudiste salvar Gohan, aunque solo estaba diciendo puras estupideses-dijo "El dios de la destrucción".**

 **Aunque no.16 era un robot, parecia tener mas humanidad que cualquier ser en la tierra.**

 **Gohan por fin entendió que para salvar a lo que mas ama tenia que...pelear.**

 **HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA-era el poderoso grito de Gohan queparecía que cambiaba sus músculos crecieron mas y su pelo se puso largo y puntiagudo con mechón que caía en la frente de Gohan su aura era muy grande pareciera que salia relámpagos de su cuerpo, por fin salio su furia se transformo en súper saiyajin 2 dos.**

 **(XD voy a adelantar la historia lo siento).**

 **Gohan estaba humillando a Cell, fácilmente lo estaba venciendo conmo los cell junior, pero quería seguir humillando a su enemigo, sus amigos no podía cree que Gohan lo estuviera venciendo tan fácil, lastima que Goku seguía inconciente, mientras todo el mundo veia por television como un simplemente niño estaba torturando a Cell, todo el planeta tierra estaba apoyando a Gohan aunque el no lo sabia.**

 **Maldito niño-decía Cell que recibió un fuerte golpe haciendo que escupa no.18 y vuelva a su cuerpo imperfecto.**

 **Que desperdisio, creo que es hora de que acábe con esto-dijo Gohan pateando a Cell lejos de no.18.**

 **No...no..no te lo perdonare...no te lo perdonareEEEEEE-gritaba furioso Cell, mientras crecía su cuerpo.**

 **Ahora toda la tierra esplotara-dijo Cell que estaba creciendo mas y mas a cada segundo que pasaba.**

 **Que?-dijeron todos por lo que dijo Cell.**

 **Si, como lo escucharon dentro de mi existe un mecanismo de autodestrucion como ultimo recurso-dijo Cell aun creciendo.**

 **No, no lo permitire-dijo Gohan para acabar con Cell pero.**

 **Alto, si me atacas solo harás que se aceleres el proceso de destrucción...ha ha ha ha tal vez muera pero me llevare a todos por delante-dijo cell.**

 **No, no puede ser-dijo Gohan lamentándose pero algo paso en ese instante.**

 **Algo asi como un pequeño portal salio de la nada directo hacia Cell.**

 **Que pero que es eso-dijo Cell para ser absorbido por el portal deapareciendo.**

 **Que, pero que ocurrió aqui?-pregunto picoro sin entender nada de lo ocurrido pero algo mas inesperado paso.**

 **Aparecio Cell con su cuerpo " perfecto" para dispararle una rayo de ki hacia trunks el cual muere, todos estaban en shock.**

 **Pero como regresaste?-preguntó picoro.**

 **Bueno digamos quedespués de que ese...portal me absorbió me llevo a otro mundo en el cual fue en el que explote pero gracias a mi genetica sobreviví, con que sobreviva una celula de mi cuerpo es suficiente para regenerarme, gracias a las células de picoro, y con las células de los saiyajin me hago mas fuerte fue gracias a eso que recupere mi cuerpo perfecto sin absorber a no.18...ahora entiendo a que se refería el Dr. Gero con perfection con las células de cada guerrero que recolecto soy el ser perfecto nadie puede destruirme-dijo Cell con orgullo de ser ahora el ser" mas poderoso del universo".**

 **MALDITOOOOO-Vegeta para cobrar venganza por la muerte de su hijo del futuro, pero fue derrotado fácil por Cell, Gohan fue a su rescate pero al tratar de salvarlo sacrifico se brazo para luchar lo tenia inmóvil.**

 **Ya basta...es hora de terminar...Ka Me Ha Me-deciaCelo mientras hacia un kame ha me ha.**

 **(Es muy fuerte...mas que antes pero)...no me rendire...Ka Me Ha Me-decia Gohan que iba a luchar por lo que mas ama.**

 **HAAAAAAAAAAA-dijeron Gohan y Cell para lanzar sus ataques pero Gohan perdia terreno en el ataque.**

 **Tenemos que ayudar a Gohan-dijo picoro para que todos fueran a ayudar a Gohan pero cell solo disparaba su ki para alejar a todos los guerreros z.**

 **Vamos Gohan expulsa todo tu poder-Era Goku quehabía despertado y fue a ayudar a su hijo con un kame ha me ha pero no era suficiente.**

 **Oh no es demasiado fuerte-dijo Goku que se esta a agotando por el cansancio de lanzar mas y mas ki a causa de el Kame hame ha.**

 **Pero un milagro ocurrió alguien apareció detrás de Gohan y Goku, un chico de al parecer de 17 años con una chaqueta roja con un kanji que parecía ser "guerrero z" con un pantalon azul y botas parecidas a las de Goku, con una gran Espada lo doble de ancho que la de mirai trunks.**

 **Mientras del otro lado de la batalla.**

 **(Maldito pagaras por todo Cell)-pensaba Vegeta mientras lanza un atack bing bang desde el cielo,pero Cell ya se esperaba su ataque asi que lo repelio expulsando un poco de su ki por la parte trasera.**

 **No, maldiciooon-maldecia Vegeta por no haberle hecho nada a Cell.**

 **Hupm, Vegeta en serio creias que no me daria cuenta de tu ataque-decia Cell con orgullo.**

 **CON GOHAN Y GOKU.**

 **Pero quien es el?-pregunto Goku mientra seguía lanzando todo su ki en el ka me ha me ha.**

 **Pero algo mas sorpresivo paso el estaño y misterioso chico se convirtió en súper saiyajin.**

 **Imposible-fue lo que dijeron Goku y Gohan sorprendidos.**

 **KAME HAME HAAAAAAAAAAAAA-fue lo que grito el misterioso chico para lanzar un kame ha me ha súper poderoso, ayudando a Goku y Gohan con el súper ataque.**

 **Que? Imposible nooooooooooo-fue lo ultimo que dijo Cell para ser destruido célula por celula por el súper kame hame ha de Goku y Gohan.**

 **Lo derrotaron...Goku y Gohan lo derrotaron-dijo picoro con una pequeña sonrisa de orgullo por su disipulo.**

 **Vivaaaa! Bien hecho-dijo Yamcha feliz por la derrota de Cell.**

 **Gokuuuuu, Gohaaaaan son los mejores-dijo Krillin que no cabía de felicidad.**

 **Oigan chicos, quien es ese sujeto al lado de Goku y Gohan?-pregunto tienshihan viendo al misterioso chico al lado de sus amigos.**

 **Mientras cerca de ah** **i.**

 **Lo vencieron...oh si, señoras y señores de todo el mundo me alegra decir que el monstruo Cell fue derrotado por estos heroes, la tierra esta a salvo otra vez-decia un reportero que pertenecía ztv informándole a todo el mundo de la derrota de Cell.**

 **Esos fenómenos acabaron con Cell, no mi reputación T-T-decia Mr. Satán llorando por no tener la fama que obtendría de la derrota de Cell.**

 **EN EL MUNDO ENTERO.**

 **Si nos salvamos-**

 **Viva-.**

 **Bendictos sean nuestros salvadores-.**

 **Gracias kami sama-.**

 **Eran todo lo qdecían los habitantes de tierra tras saber la noticia.**

 **MONTE POUZ.**

 **Si lo vencieron, sin duda Goku yGohan son los mas poderosos del universo-decia un hombre enorme el king ox satan orgullosos de su nieto y yerno.**

 **Milk no te da alegría?...Milk?dijo king ox satán mientras miraba a su hija con una gota de sudor estilo anime.**

 **Por fin T-T, mi hijo estudiara como debe, nada de entrenamientos ya, creo que es un sueño T-T-dijo Milk limpiándose las lágrimas con un pañuelo cómicamente grande.**

 **ISLA DE KAME HOUSE.**

 **Por fin los derrotaron viva-decia una peliceleste Bulma feliz de la victoria de sus amigos.**

 **(Tengo un mal presentimiento, creo todavia no acaban los problemas-)pensaba el maestro roshi inquieto por su presentimiento.**

 **CASTILLO DEL REY.**

 **Por fi, apareció nuestro salvador gracias kami sama (y gracias Son Goku)-pensó al ultimo el rey identificando a su antiguo salvador.**

 **CAMPO DE BATALLA.**

 **Quien eres?-preguntó Gohan exausto, destransformandose.**

 **Como te convertiste en súper saiyajin? Y como pudiste hacer un kame hame ha?-pregunto Goku serio pero aliviado de haber derrotado a Cell con la ayuda del misterioso chico.**

 **Pronto lo sabran-fue lo unico que dijo el misterioso chico para desaparecer de la nada.**

 **Narrador: Por fin la era de Cell "El dios de la destrucion" a culminado, pero parece que algo nuevo se acerca pero que sera y quien sera este nuevo aliado? Descubranlo en el proximo capitulo.**

 **AVANCES.**

 **Goku: Hola soy Goku derrotamos a Cell pero parece que las cosas no han terminado, un chico nos ayudo y ahora aparece en el templo sagrado pero quien sera no se pueden perder el proximo capitulo de Dragon ball z "La oscuridad despierta" que sera "La identidad del chico misterioso".**

 **Hola soy Gotriks ssj maximus, espero que les haya gustado el primer capitulo, sabrán mas de la historia como? Colonquese como favoritos tanto de autor y de historia, dejen sus comentarios en reviews por favor, bueno eso es todo se despide su amigo, Gotriks ssj maximus.**

 **Fecha de estreno: 13 de Febrero del 2016.**


	2. La identidad del chico misterioso

**Hola soy yo Gotriks ssj maximus lamento mucho que halla dejado mi fics pero si supieran lo que sufrido en estos ultimos meses T-T sabrían porque deje fanfiction, Bueno no importa se los voy a contar atraves de los fics pero no en este si no en los fics como "El secuestro intergaláctico del amor" o "Mi madre enamorada de...mi?, y un aviso no les puedo garantizar que actualise mis fics muy seguido pero recuerden lo que prometí voy a terminar mis fics a como de lugar a comenzar.**

 **Hola-personaje hablando.**

 **"Hola"-personaje pensando.**

 **Narrador:**

 **MALDICION-personaje gritando.**

 **(XD notas de autor).**

 **Opening:Trascendencia dinámica.**

 **Hoy volvemos a soñaaaar,**

 **Con aquello que algún dia se perdioooo,**

 **Con la puerta abrireeee,**

 **Que conecta con un cielo sin fiiiin,**

 **Un nuevo escenario que enfrentaaaar,**

 **Retere a los dioses,**

 **Que la intensa y dura lucha,**

 **yo no temere aunque pierda,**

 **mas fuerte sere,**

 **Quienes no conocen su poder,**

 **No se frenan ni arrepienten nuncaaaaa,**

 **Trascendente la batalla,**

 **Vamos a patearlos con todo el Poder,**

 **Cosas increíbles están por veniiiir.**

 **PREVIAMENTE**

 **Narrador:La era de Cell por fin acabado, pero algo nuevo se avesina...**

 **Quien eres y porque te pudiste convertir en súper saiyajin?-pregunto Goku por la identidad del joven misterioso.**

 **Pronto lo sabran-dijo simplemente el chico misterioso para desaparecer.**

 **Narrador: Que pasara ahora que han derrotado Cell y que pasa con la identidad del chico misterioso.**

 **HOY PRESENTAMOS Capitulo 2: La identidad del chico misterioso.**

 **Pero quien era ese sujeto papa-dijo todo agotado Gohan por la batalla.**

 **No lo se hijo...-contestó su padre justamente viendo el lugar donde desapareció el joven.**

 **Gokuuuuuuuu!- seoyó tremendo grito de cierto calvo que era el mejor amigo de goku su nombre era Krillin que le daba a su amigo de su infancia.**

 **Ja ja ja ya krillin que me duele tyodo mi hermoso cuerpo-dijo Goku que estaba todo adolorido.**

 **A lo siento-se disculpo el calvo.**

 **Por fin lo lo lograste Goku derrotaste Cell-Expreso Yamcha alegre.**

 **No se equivocan de no ser por Gohan...y también de ese chico-dijo Goku recordando lo sucedido.**

 **FLASHBACK**

 **Goku y Gohan chocaban su kame hame ha con el de Cell.**

 **Oh no es muy fuerte-dijo Goku temiendo por el poder de cell .**

 **Pero un milagro ocurrió alguien aparecio detras de Goku Y Gohan un chico de al parecer de 17 años con una chaqueta roja con un kanji en la espalda que significaba "Guerrero Z" con un pantalón azul y unas botas parecidas a las de Goku y una espada de lo doble de ancho de la de mirai trunks.**

 **Pero quien es el?-preguntó Goku mientras lanzaba mas ki en su kame ha me ha.**

 **Pero algo mas sorpresivo les esperaba, el chico estraño y misterioso se convirtio en súper saiyajin.**

 **Imposible-fue lo que dijeron Goku y Gohan sorprendidos.**

 **KAME HAME HAAAAAAAAAAA-fue lo que grito el misterioso chico para lanzar un súper Kame ha me Ha poderoso ayudando a Goku y Gohan con el súper ataque.**

 **QUE!? Imposible NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO-fue lo ultimo que se escucho de Cell para ser destruido célula por célula por el súper ataque de Goku y Gohan.**

 **"Lo derrotamos"-pensó Goku aliviado por derrotar a Celo por fin.**

 **Quien eres?-preguntó Gohan Destransformandose.**

 **Como te transformaste en súper saiyajin? Y como pudiste hacer un kame ha me ha?preguntó serio pero aliviado de haber derrotado a Cell con la ayuda de este joven misterioso.**

 **Pronto lo sabran-dijo simplemente el chico misterioso para desaparecer como si nada.**

 **FIN DEL FLASHBACK.**

 **Osea que hay otro súper saiyajin por ahí y los ayudo con otro Kame ha me ha-expreso tien shihan.**

 **eso es imposible Goku-dijo Yamcha sin poder creer lo que dijo su amigo.**

 **Lo mas estraño es que...no pudo seguir con lo que iba a decir Goku porque su hijo se desmayo.**

 **GOHAN-grito Su padre por el desmayo de su hijo.**

 **Gohan, esta muy cansado por la batalla-dijo picoro teniendo entre sus brazos sdiscípulo, su aprendía, su casi hijo tenia un gran sentimiento por Gohan.**

 **Tenemos que llevarlo con dende para que lo cure...Hijo estoy orgulloso de ti, te has vuelto mas fuerte que yo, has superado mis poderes, te has convertido en un gran guerrero-dijo Goku orgulloso de su hijo teniendolo en sus brazos ya que picoro se lo entrego.**

 **Bueno vamonos-Exclamo picoro para poder volar al templo sagrado.**

 **Adelantese al templo sagrado.- dijo Yamcha.**

 **Ok vamonos-dijo Goku para volar al fin con su hijo en sus brazos.**

 **Vamos a llevarmos a Trunks para...- no pudo completar su frase Yamcha porque lo interrumpió Vegeta.**

 **Haganse** **e aun lado Insectos yo lo llevare-Exclamo Vegeta para llevar entre sus manos el cuerpo inetto de su hijo del futuro un estaño sentimiento de rabia y tristes a lo consumía por dentro por ver a su hijo muerto.**

 **Y así lo llevo volando por los cielos dirigiéndose a donde se encontraba el ki de según el el enano verde de namekusein.**

 **Vegeta pero...-no supo que decir Yamcha o tien shihan al ver la acción de el amargado de vegeta por su hijo.**

 **Yasí uno por uno se fueron del lugar de batalla pero cerca de ahí.**

 **CERCA DE AHI.**

 **Que esperen regresen, el mundo entero tiene que saber quienes fueron los salvadores de la tierra.-Decía el reportero de la tvz que quería saber los nombres de los salvadores de la tierra.**

 **Ayyyyyyy mi reputación porque kami sama-se lamentaba una y otra vez Mr. Satán.**

 **Ya Mr. Satan no sea lloron- reclamaba Miss Pizza.**

 **Valla al parecer nuestros salvadores no quieren fama o reputación pero...(Gracias)-pensó al ultimo el reportero agradeciendo a sus héroes.**

 **MIENTRAS TANTO CON GOKU.**

 **Pronto lo sabran-era lo que resonaba en la mente de Goku ero lo que le dijo el chico misterioso a Goku.**

 **(Pronto lo sabrán que significa?,...Ese chico...se me hace muy familiar porque?-se preguntaba así mismo.**

 **TEMPLO SAGRADO.**

 **Narrador:Goku y todos llegaron al templo sagrado y gracias a dende de Gohan volvió a la normalidad al igual que Goku y los demás además gracias a las esferas de dragón revivieron a Trunks aunque claro a Vegeta parecía que le importaba poco pero en realidad estaba feliz aunque no lo mostrara y también revivieron a todas las personas que fueron asesinadas por Cell y Bueno krillin hizo de las suyas para pedirle un deseo a shenlong quitarle la bomba a no.18 y17 pero como gracias de parte de no.18 le dio una cachetada guajolotera por un comentario de krillin que la irrito pero había algo por saber.**

 **Que un subjeto los ayudo?-preguntó Trunks del futuro.**

 **Si además era un súper saiyajin-agrego Gohan ya curado.**

 **Mientras tanto en otro lado del templo.**

 **Que juraría que vía algo-dijo Mr. Popo y si vio a un chico de 17 años el mismo que ayudo a sus amigos en posicion bueno como la que practica picoro.**

 **Hola mr. Popo mucho gusto de verte-dijo simplemente el chico misterioso.**

 **AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH GOKUUUUUUUUU AUXILIOOOOOO-grito como maric quiero decir como niñita miedosa.**

 **Que fue eso?-preguntó picoro.**

 **Vamos-exclamo Goku para que todos fueran con el.**

 **Llegaron pero le ocurrió algo estraño a Trunks cuando vio al chico misterioso.**

 **Veo que estas ya bien Trunks me alegro de hecho me da alegria verlos a todos-dijo el chico misterioso viendo a todos los guerreros z en especial a Goku y Picoro.**

 **No puede ser tu...-no sabia que decir Trunks al ver el rostro de este subjeto estraño pero familiar.**

 **Lo conoces? Quien es?-pregunto Yamcha.**

 **Dime insecto quien diablos eres?-Vegeta no le exclamo sino que le ordeno a este mocoso.**

 **Calma Vegeta, Bueno primero gracias por ayudarnos a derrotar a Cell, dejame presentarme yo me llamo Son Goku y ellos son...no pudo terminar Goku porque lo interrumpió el joven.**

 **Si ya se quienes son todos ustedes conosco todo de ustedes-respondio el joven chico.**

 **Bien entonces dinos quien eres?-dijo tranquilamente picoro esperando al chico.**

 **Mi nombre es..Son...Gohan-dijo al parecer este chico.**

 **Narrador:Imposible que significa esto al parecer este chico misterioso se llama Son Gohan pero como acaso significa que algo esta por ocurrir descubranlo en el próximo capitulo.**

 **AVANCES**

 **Goku:Hola soy Goku en el próximo episodio de dragón ball z, este chico llamado Son Gohan es ni mas y ni menos que mi hijo del futuro otra amenaza se acerca no se pierdan el próximo capitulo de dragón ball z "La oscuridad despierta" que sera "un futuro oscuro".**

 **Eding:Dragon soul.**

 **Vamos siempre afortunados,**

 **El paraíso hallar y nuestro espíritu hay que liberaaaaaar,**

 **Desafiare,**

 **Los misterios que vendrán,**

 **Peligro habrá,**

 **Pero combatire sin temooooor,**

 **Y mi fuerza sera el amor viviré así (así),**

 **Coraje sin fin,**

 **Conmigo estas nadie nos vencerán,**

 **Pelearemos por amor y gloria,**

 **Viviremos para contar la historia,**

 **Porque no hay imposibles,**

 **nadie moriraaa,**

 **Seguiremos de pieeeeeeee,**

 **Vamos siempre afortunados,**

 **Vamos orgullosos vamos,**

 **Rumbo al vientooooooo,**

 **Solo ecuestión de ir,**

 **Vamos no nos detengamos,**

 **Con la suerte de nuestro lado,**

 **El paraíso hallar solo es cuestión de ir por libertad.**

 **Bueno eso es todo les recuerdo que haregresado Gotriks ssj maximus a fanfiction voy a estar actualizar cada que pueda pero voy a finalizar la historias aunque tomo 50 años pero espero que sea menos tal vez 49 años XD bueno estén pendientes de mis historia Ok coloquense como favorito de autor y historia bueno eso es todo adiós se despide su amigo Gotriks ssj maximus a y antes de irme agradesco a mis seguidores: saiyini que le dedico este capitulo, Leí, PinKineNeko09, Phaeton394, ZURGAN a y que si pongo el intro o no que EH? Si lo lee lo entenderá, y medalit Bueno es todo adiós.**

 **Fecha de estreno:30 de Junio del 2016.**


	3. Un futuro oscuro, 1 parte

**Hola les traigo el tercer capitulo de Dragón Ball Z "La oscuridad despierta" y losiento que no valla a ver opening y ending disfrutenlo.**

 **Narrador:**

 **Hola-personaje habla**

 **(Hola)-personaje pensando.**

 **QUE-personaje gritando.**

 **(XD notas de autor).**

 ***Todo empezo*personaje narrando Flashback.**

 **Narrador:por fin se acabo la era de Cell, gracias a un joven pero...**

 **Me llamo...Son Gohan-dijo el joven misterioso.**

 **Narrador:que significara esto? O acaso sera...**

 **Capitulo 3: Un futuro oscuro** **, 1 parte.**

Que pero es imposible!-dijo sin poder creerlo picoro.

Si...Yo soy Son Gohan...he venido desde 8 años del futuro, como Trunks vino el a advertirles de los androides-dijoal parecer Son Gohan.

Osea que tu vienes del futuro al igual que yo?-preguntó Trunks sin poder cree que esto pasara.

Y a que viniste Gohan o mejor dicho hijo-dijo Goku para acercarse a su hijo al parecer para abrazarlo y sonreirle tenia el presentimiento desde que lo vio que podía sentir oler y ver algo familiar a ese joven.

La verdad...yo también vengo a advertirles de algo mas poderoso que el mismo Cell-dijo Mirai Gohan.

QUE!-gritaron todos al unisono.

Si, me costo mucho creerlo también-dijo Mirai Gohan.

Osea que otra vez nos enfrentaremos a alguien mas fuerte?-preguntó el abofeteado de Krillin.

Pero quien es?-pregunto Goku simplemente con seriedad.

FLASBACK

*Todo empezó un dia cualquiera, hace 5 años después de derrotar a Cell*

GOHAN, GOHAN, GOHAN, GO...-Gritaba una madre histérica Milk la esposa de Goku o mejor dicho la viuda, se dirijia al cuarto de Gohan pero como siempre se escapo por la ventana.

Este niño...y Goten?-pregunto por su segundo hijo Goten.

Mientras tanto a pocos KMS de ahi.

Goten date prisa tenemos que ver a Lime-dijo un chico atractivo con un gi naranjado y azul de pelo negro su nombre Gohan.

(XD se parece un poco como a la película de "La galaxia corre peligro")

Ya voy hermano-dijo un dulce y tierno niño Goten el segundo hijo de Goku y Milk que llevaba un trajesito azul, al parecer se detuvo para horinar.

Listo?-pregunto Gohan.

Sip-contesto Goten de 4 años de edad.

NUBE VOLADORAAAAA-grito Gohan para que apareciera una nube dorada aproximarse y que Goten se subiera ya que no sabia volar aun.

Se fueron volando los dos y llegaron a un lugar de entrenamiento donde estaba una chica de 14 años como Gohan, llevaba un gi azul con rosa con una cabellera castaña con una coleta larga.

Hola Lime-saludo Gohan con gotas de sudor en la frente.

...-no dijo Lime nada solo estaba de brazos cruzados y con una mirada de matar a alguien, Gohan sudaba frío.

Llegaste tarde, muy tarde Gohan como siempre-cuestiono la tardansa de Gohan.

Losiento Lime, pero Goten tiene la culpa ñ-ñ es que el...-no termino el azabache porque Lime defendió a su niño consentido osea Goten.

No le heches la culpa a tu hermanito, no tiene la culpa de nada, verdad Goten?-dijo Lime abrazando a Goten no podía resistirse a su ternura y por supuesto Goten aprovechaba eso.

Si Lime-contesto Goten poniendo ojos decachorro.

Ves-replico Lime.

Esta bien, (No es justo, que suerte tiene Goten nadie puede enfadarse con el por lo tierno que es)-completo Gohan en su mente.

Bueno empecemos el entrenamiento, no crees Gohan?-dijo Lime para ser entrenada por Gohan ya que losúltimos meses la entrenado Gohan y se ha vuelto hasta mas fuerte que Yamcha, Krillin y Tien Shihan y lo sabe por que ya los a derrotado varias veces como pruebas de parte de Gohan que por cierto lloro como bebe Yamcha porque fue vencido por un golpe sencillo en la nariz de parte de Lime, cada vez que recordaba eso Gohan se moría de risa.

Esta bien, a comenzar-dijo Gohan para empezar el entrenamiento.

CIUDAD OESTE

MOCOSO DEL INFIERNO DEVUELME LOS CALSONSILLOS DE PIKACHU-grito furioso Vegeta porque su hijo Trunks de 4 años le tomo unos calzonos de pikachu a su padre parecía gracia o que un adulto trajera esas cosas.

JA JA JA JA JA, TE PONES EN SERIO ESTOS CALSONCILLOS PAPA-pregunto Trunks que llevaba un gi verde de entrenamiento, su padre lo estaba correteando desnudo por el jardín de los Briefs donde estaba la madre de Bulma que vio desnudo a su yerno y se desmayo por una hemorrajia nasal.

YA BASTA USTEDES DOS, TRUNKS DALE LOS CALSONCILLOS FAVORITOS DE TU PADRE Y VEGETA PONTE TU ROPA AHORA-ORDENO UNA MUJER CON JEANS Y CHALECO COMO EL DE NAMEKUSEIN CON PELO LARGO AZUL CELESTE.

30 MINUTOS DESPUES

Mujer controla a tu hijo-reclamo Vegeta con su traje de batalla.

Callate mono sin cerebro...como si no fuera suficiente el trabajo que tengo que hacer...Vegeta últimamente habido lecturas estrañas en el laboratorio-dijo Bulma.

Y a mi que-contesto Vegeta.

Bueno es que son lecturas de poder muy altos...no son de Gohan o los demás...y además es un tipo de energía estraña, en los últimos días los radares de poder lo han recibido, no se de quienes sean pero me preocupa en especial...-no termino Bulma por que una notificación llego al laboratorio y activo una alarma para alertar a todos los de corporación capsule.

ALERTA UN PODER DE PODER MUY GRANDE SE HA LOCALIZADO A LAS FUERAS DE CORPORACION CAPSULE REPITO UN PODER MUY GRANDE SE HA LOCALISADO A LAS FUERAS DE CORPORATION CAPSULE-Advirtió la alarma.

Saliendoo Vegeta se encontró con un sujeto con un estraño traje oscuro y capa oscura con el pelo negro y ojos purpura, sintió su poder y se transformo en super saiyajin sacando todo su poder pero.

Tu no eres el que busco-dijo simplemente el sujeto con voz gruesa y tranquila apuntando a Vegeta y saliendo un destello...destruyendo no solo Vegeta si no también a toda corporation capsule y ciudad oeste, venció con un destello al príncipe de los saiyajin y también destruyendo una ciudad.

A LO LEJOS TODOS LOS GUERREROS Z FUERON AL LUGAR QUE OCURRIO LA EXPLOCION.

RUINAS DE CIUDAD OESTE.

TODOS LOS GUERREROS LLEGARON AL CAMPO DE BATALLA MENOS GOHAN, LIME Y PICORO.

QUE OCURRIO-grito krillin por lo que sucedio.

No se-dijo Yamcha impactado.

Solo sentí un poder muy poderoso-contesto Tien Shihan.

No me gusta esto, alguien nos vigila-dijo no.18 la esposa de krillin, todos usaban el mismo atuendo que en batallas anteriores.

Valla, bien hecho sintiste mi presencia bien hecho te felicito, pocopueden sentirla así como así en el aire-dijo una voz que surgió de la nada.

Quien dijo eso?-pregunto Y ancha con un miedo, un temor que nunca ha sentido en su vida al igual que los demás.

Que mal que ninguno de ustedes son la persona que busco...bien no se preocupen no sufrirán...mucho-dijo la voz.

A lo lejos se escuchaban los gritos de miedo desufrimiento y dolor indiscritible, cualquiera que hubiese oido sentiría el peor miedo de su vida por oír los gritos de dolor de estos guerreros que murieron.

Ya no se oía nada hasta que llego Gohan y Lime al lugar.

Pero que paso aquí Gohan?-pregunto Lime respirando un olor a muerte en el lugar.

No lo se lime, tengo un mal presentimiento, que no imposible NOOOOOOOOOOOOO-Grito Gohan viendo a lo lejos los cuerpos de sus amigos masacrados, no podía creerlo ellos estaban desollados sin estremidades y descuartizados era tan perturbador ver esa escena pero una voz surgió de la nada.

Por fin nos encontramos, sabia que te atrairia por fin-dijo la voz.

Quien eres, porque le hiciste esto a la ciudad y porque turturaste a mis amigos hasta matarlos sin piedad-ordeno una explicación Gohan, mientras Lime se puso a lado de Gohan para tener seguridad a su lado sentía una terrible sensacion de terror.

Pero unas sombras surgieron de los suelos mientras en todo el mundo se volvía oscuro sin luz sin una chispa de luz en ninguna parte del planeta tierra pero en las ruinas de ciudad oeste Gohan usaba su ki para iluminar el lugar en un punto en especial del suelo salían sombras que formaban un cuerpo musculoso era el sujeto que mato a Vegeta y a los amigos de Gohan.

Quien eres?-pregunto con gran temor Lime al ver ese sujeto que tenia unos ojos que penetraban en su alma.

*Su nombre era*

Darkness, me llamo Darkness-dijo con una sonrisa tétrica y escalofriante.

Y no te necesito viva-dijo al parecer Darkness para lanzar un destello hacia Lime...una gran explocion se vio a lo lejos despareciendo lo que quedaba de ciudad oeste.

 **CONTINUARA...**

 **Losiento por hacer el capitulo corto pero además de ser la primera parte, tambiém tengo poco tiempo ya, tengo que dedicarle tiempo a mi novia, XD, luego que tambiem tengo estudiar la secundaria abierta, si tengo 17 y no pude estudiarla de chico, larga historia y luego que voy a buscar trabajo para ganar dinero por mi mismo, casi no voy a tener tiempo para mis fics pero prometí terminarlos a como diera lugar, quiero agregar que los que hayan leído esto que por cierto a veces no llegan a leer las notas finales del autor, pero si leen esto no solo lean este fic también están mis fics de "El secuestro intergaláctico del amor" "La vida y la muerte" a dragón ball z y "Mi madre enamorada de...mi?" a Rama 1/2 solo hagan clic en mi nombre de autor y cheken mis historias hagan click en la que quieran Ok, bueno es todo se despide su amigo Gotriks ssj maximus adiós.**


	4. Un futuro oscuro 2 parte

**Hola** **soy yo de nuevo y les traigo de nuevo otro capitulo de Dragón ball Z "La oscuridad despierta" y losiento pero ahora tengo cosas que me quitan tiempo y no puedo hacer tan seguido capítulos de todos mis fics y también ya no tienen opening ni eding mis fics pero tratare de que sean entretenidos y buenos Ok a comenzar.**

 **Hola-personaje hablando.**

 **(Imposible)-personaje pensando.**

 **Narrador:**

 **MALDICIOOOOOOOON-personaje gritando.**

 ***Todo empezo*-personaje narrando dentro de Flashback.**

 **(XD notas de autor).**

 **PREVIAMENTE:**

 **POR FIN, Sabia que te encontraria-dijo una voz siniestra.**

 **Porque mataste a mis amigos?-pregunto Gohan.**

 **Y quien eres?-pregunto Lime con un miedo inpodible de describir.**

 **Me llamo Darkness, y no te necesito viva-dijo Darkness para que lanzarle a Lime un destello...una exploxion se vio a lo lejos en las ruinas de ciudad oeste.**

 **Capitulo 4:Un futuro oscuro 2° parte.**

Una explocion se vio a lo lejos todo era calma en las ruinas de ciudad oeste, pero en el suelo alguien sobrevivió era Darkness que no tenia ningún rasguño pero arriba pero en lo mero arriba en el cielo estaba Lime siendo cargada por Gohan que reacciono a tiempo y voló lejos de la explocion.

Pero que paso?-pregunto Lime que no supo que ocurrió.

(Es muy poderoso, sera mejor que...) Lime sera mejor que te vallas...vete a la isla del maestro roshi, toma una cápsula nave que tengo en mi habitacion y llevate a mi mama y a Goten además de tus padres y dales las noticias-exclamo Gohan.

Que! Pero no me digas que vas a pelear solo con ese monstruo?-pregunto Lime preocupada por su amigo de toda la infancia.

Si...es muy fuerte...tal vez no gane pero no puedo pelear al 100 por ciento si estas tu, vete nosoportaría perderte a ti tambiem,...te lo pido Lime porfavor-le suplico Gohan soltando a Lime.

Esta bien Gohan, pero cuidate porfavor, se que tu lo derrotaras-dijo lime para que Gohan alzara el pulgar garantizando la batalla.

Bien me voy, se que lo derrotaras, adios Gohan-se despidió Lime para irse volando rumbo a casa.

Gracias Lime-agradecio Gohan.

Valla con que salvo su...novia?-dijo Darkness pero Gohan escucho y se avergonzó.

NO ES MI NOVIAAAAAAAAA-Se defendió Gohan todo avergonzado para descender al suelo y estar frente a frente con su enemigo.

Seguro?, por que parecía que estaban muy acaramelados los dos-Dijo Darkness con voz infantil molestando a Gohan.

QUE NO-GRITO GOHAN.

Yo digo que si-dijo molestando a un mas a Gohan.

NOOOOOOOOOOO-GRITO GOHAN.

SI-

NOOOOO-

SIIIIIIIIIIIIII-

NOOOOO-

SIIIIIIIIIIIIII-

NOOOOO-

SIIIIIIIIIIIIII-

NOOOOO-

SIIIIIIIIIIIIII-

NOOOOO-

MEDIA HORA DESPUES.

QUE NOOOOO-

QUE SIIIIIIII

NOOOOO-

QUE NOOOOO-Grito Gohan.

QUE!... De que esta amos hablando-pregunto Darkness inocentemente.

No lo se-contesto Gohan tambiem.

(XD el autor se casi al estilo anime).

Bien da lo mismo...quien diría que por fin encontraria a mi...LIBERADOOOR-Gtito al ultimo Darkness.

De que hablas a quien te refieres?-preguntó Gohan sin entender nada de lo que decia este subjeto.

Puz de quien mas si no de ti-contesto el villano oscuro.

QUE! DE QUE HABLAS?-Preguntó de nuevo el guerrero que derroto a Cell.

FLASHBACK.

*Bueno todo empezó*

*Hace billones de años cuando fue creado el universo por mi padre el Dios Multiversal, creo sus hijos los dioses de este universo como Bills mi tonto hermanito de la "Destrucción" o mis hermanas como izanami Amaterasu entre muchas hubo un gran "fracaso" segun el al crearme, yo el dios de la oscuridad...yo e sido por así decirlo la oveja negra de mi gran familia con ello enfrentándolos a todos y derrotándolos incluso a mi padre pero...años después creo los Supremos Kaid o Samas seres inferiores pero me importaba poco yo reinaba el universo entero mi padre llegaba esconderse de mi hasta que...*

PLANETA YADRAT

EN UN PALACIO ESTRAÑO

"El emperador del universo" estaba sentado en un trono majestuoso.

Que quieren insectos-pregunto Darkness refiriéndose a los Supremos Kais o Samas que estaban enfrente de el en su palacio.

Venimos a encarcelarte Darkness, por ordenes de nuestro padre el dios multiversal-dijo el Kaid o Sama del norte un hombre de cuerpo semimusculoso y un peinado como todos los Kaids o Samas usando un traje purpura.

JJAJAJAJAJAJAJ, Valla que sentido del humor tienen-se río en la cara de 5 Supremos Kaids o Samas.

No es un chiste Darkness, es hora de que seas encerrado para que nuestro universo viva en paz y tranquilidad otra vuelta-contesto una chica hermosa la Kaid o Sama del sur era esbelta pero de carácter duro aunque dulce cuando se lo proponía tenia un traje celeste.

Jump...creen que pueden venir comoasí y derrotar me están equivocados...porque no se rinden ahora y tal vez no mueran lentamente-dijo tetricamente el dios de la oscuridad.

YA CALLATEEEEEEEEEEE, MUEREEEEEEEEEEE-GRITO el Kaid o Sama del Este pero murió rapido por un rayo de ki que atravesó su corazon.

IMBECIL...Nadie le levanta la voz a el emperador del universo-contesto con odio Darkness.

TODOS MORIRAN INSECTOS-Dijo Darkness para subir su ki y hacer explotar su palacio que fue construido por unos seres de ese planeta llamado Yadrat.

*Uno por uno morían lentamente, pero quedo la chica era muy fuerte era digna de admirar, pero mi paciensia con ella se acababa, en ese momento uso una técnica mortal para cualquier hombre del universo*

MIRA ESTOOOOOOO-Dijo La chica Kaid o Sama del sur para quitarse la parte superior de su ropa y enseñar sus pechos desnudos, provocandole a Darkness una hemorragia nasal enorme.

(ES EL MOMENTO, AHORA O NUNCA)-pensó la chica para hacer un tipo de conjuro y lanzarcelo a Darkness.

*Desgraciadamente por mi..estupidez me distraje y ella me lanzo un conjuro que me encerró en un planeta por millones de años, dejandome en un estado de sueño profundo pero lo estaño era que persibia cada cosa del universo mismo, tal vez por que el planeta no giraba alrededor de un Sol o una galaxia tenia cierta ruta que seguí siempre por años, hasta están amente podía sentir presencias en mi planeta, se alimentaban de mi energía maligna que están amente salia de mi ser Asia el planeta mismo fue así por años, aunque cierto dia que el planeta se acercaba a un planeta azul pude sentir un poder increíble, justamente ese poder se dirijio a mi destruyendo mi cárcel el planeta, liberandome a mi por fin...quieres saber quien me libero?...*

FIN DEL FLASHBACK

QUE TE LIBERO? QUIEN FUE?-PREGUNTO Gohan temiendo la respuesta de su enemigo.

TUUUUUUU-contesto Darkness apuntando a su liberador...Gohan.

 **CONTINUARA...**

 **Hola se esta poniendo interesante la historia no? Puz si quieren seguir sabiendo de la historia coloquense como favoritos, en Autor y historias de autor para que le lleguen las notificaciones de actualisacion y listo a leer la actualización, les recomiendo que lean todas mis historias como: "El secuestro intergaláctico del amor" a Dragón Ball Z "Mi madre enamorada de...mi? A Ranma 1/2 y "La vida y la muerte" a Dragón Ball Z, leanlos bueno es todo, se despide su amigo Gotriks ssj maximus, adiós.**

 **Fecha de Actualisacion: 15 de Julio del 2016.**


End file.
